Frequently, a user will generate an electronic document and request that a copy of the document be printed on a medium (e.g., paper) and finished. A common finishing includes binding the pages of the document, using a binding solution such as spiral, saddle stitch, ring(s), glue, staple(s), and/or the like. With each finishing option, a portion of the medium may be impinged. However, a user may not realize that a selected finishing may impinge on some of the printed data prior to receiving the finished document. In this case, the user may need to reprint and/or re-finish the document causing frustration and wasting resources. This problem is further exacerbated when the user utilizes a third party (e.g., a print center) for the printing and/or finishing processes, in which case the satisfaction of the user's experience is lowered.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.